


Punishment

by milkyy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Dominance, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyy/pseuds/milkyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba never thought he would let himself be spanked by Koujaku...but then again, after being a little naughty, he figured he did deserve a good punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

I had never seen any pictures of Koujaku when he was a teenager, especially before he had gotten his tattoos. So to find this photo was golden.

It looked like his family had set up the photo based off the awkward, staged manner Koujaku sat as if he were yanked straight up by his spine and his expression squashed down into an unnatural stern expression. I snickered some more at the thought of it.

Koujaku frowned, leaning over to my side of the bed. “Aoba, how would you like it if I made fun of one of your old photos?” he asked. I just snorted, laughing some more. “That isn’t very nice of you.” I had curled up again, laughs shaking my entire body. He scooted a little closer to me, draping one his arms over my body.  “You know,” he murmured against my ear. “I have some embarrassing photos of you too.” 

I stopped laughing. I looked at him straight on, confusion pressing lines into my brow. “Since when?” I asked and he just gave me raise of the brow and an ominous smile.

“You do quite a few cute things in your sleep,” he simply replied, his tone starting to become light and teasing. “I couldn’t resist to take a few photos…”

Cute things? My mind raced through the possibilities. I knew Koujaku had a strange taste for certain  _embarrassing_  things but I don’t remember doing any of it. I narrowed my eyes. “Gimme your coil.”

“Nope.” He smirked.  

I lunged out for his wrist but he raised it high above his head still grinning. “Ah, ah, Aoba you had your fun. Now, I can have mine.” I crawled over him and straddling his lap in an attempt to reach the coil. He chuckled, stretching his arm even further up. Damn his long arms! I tried to hike myself up a little higher but plopped back into his lap. Koujaku looped his fingers in the waistband of my boxers so I couldn’t get away.

“Oi!” I twisted around, trying to yank his hand from the boxers. “That’s not fair! Give me your coil you stupid hippo!” He snickered. As I squirmed in his lap, he knocked me down onto the futon.  “Gah! Koujaku!” He attempted to get up but I wrapped my legs around his waist, tugging him down on top of me.

We wrestled, the bed squeaking loudly. At this point, I wasn’t even paying attention to snatching the coil off his wrist. We were struggling to avoid being pinned by the other, laughing in high-pitched hysterics. He wasn’t going as easy on me this time—not that I minded. I enjoyed the challenge after years of letting Koujaku baby me as a kid. He eventually rolled over me, caging me in with both arms on either side of my head. I glanced to either side of him, unable to escape.  

We stopped moving for a second, our heaving breath mingling together, hot, as if we had just made love. 

Koujaku must have been thinking the same thing because he kissed me. It was a long deep kiss and I ended up draping my arms over his shoulders as he lowered himself down to his elbows. The lean plane of his abdomen and chest pressed against my own, heavy, but not overbearing. I could feel a familiar prodding bump begin to form in his boxer shorts—what a pervert, so easily turned on.

I could hear him swallow hard and he licked his lips. He went to run his fingers through my hair again, but as he reached up, I did as well, taking a hold of the coil around his wrist.

“Oi! Aoba!” Koujaku hollered, shaking me away. “You minx!”

I couldn’t help but laugh. “Sorry Koujaku, you were so into it I had to!”

“Using a man’s weaknesses against him,” he grumbled under his breath, shaking his head. He regarded me again, expression low and reprimanding. “That’s cruel you know?”

“So is keeping secret photos.” I replied. He had no answer. I tried to reach for it again. He jerked his arm away from me. We were back to wrestling but we managed to start kissing at the same time. We were caught in the mix of rutting against each other while fighting over the coil. He ground his swollen cock against mine as he rolled our hips together and I gasped. I was still underneath him but he was holding my arms down as I wriggled and reached for his wrist. “Ah! Kou-jaku!”

He smirked. “Hmm? Are you uncomfortable now that I’ve caught you?”

I squirmed and his grip tightened on my wrists.

While I hate to admit it, there was something exhilarating in the way Koujaku had me pushed down. Perhaps it was the competitive glint in his eye or the way I could feel his strength in his grip. When we were kids, Koujaku was always very gentle when we played. According to Granny, I went through a stage when I was around six where wrestling became my favorite game. I distinctly remember that Koujaku was always kind enough to let me at least knock him over each match, but it used to bother me how he treated me like such a pansy—granted I always started crying to Granny about one thing or the other, but either way, I had my pride to maintain.

But now, even if our age gap hadn’t changed, our relationship had. For the first time, Koujaku was my equal. It’s what I had fought for during all those wrestling matches when we were kids. But the reward of it felt different than what I had always been anticipating. 

I glanced over at his strong arms, the way the ink stained muscles flexed as he readjusted his grasp. His breathing had slowed, and I watched the rise and fall of his toned abdomen and chest. While I knew Koujaku would never want to hurt me or push me too far, there was something about his power in this situation, my vulnerability. It was erotic.

 

My thoughts drifted. I imagined him pushing me against the side of the futon, pounding mercilessly into me. With that, I twisted, making a little noise of exertion. “Ahn! Koujaku!” I sucked in a gasp of air, letting out another keening moan.

Sure it was an embarrassing noise, but it seemed to catch his attention. The grip on my wrists loosened slightly. “Aoba?” he asked, his voice lowering with concern. He released my arms. “Are you alright?” 

I looked up at him, my brows lowering. I sighed. Why’d he stop?

“I’m fine,” I said, huffily. He looked confused at my petulance. To give him a little hint, I snapped my hips, grinding our erections together. He sucked in a sharp breath of air that melted into a low groan. His hips trembled, tethered back by inhibition. As I pushed my body against his, I reached up and looped a strand of his bangs over his ear. Now both his eyes were visible, staring down at me intently as if in search of some kind of answer in my expression.

His brow furrowed, lips pursed.

Really Koujaku?

He opened his mouth to say something. But before he could start, I craned my neck forward, giving him a long sensual kiss. It was a last ditch effort to get my point across. “You know,” I murmured as I pulled back, lying back onto the pillows. “Maybe stealing your coil was kind of bad.” Feeling a slight bout of nervousness pang inside my gut, I began to run my toes along the folds in the sheets.

Koujaku’s eyes widened and then he smiled, triumphant. “Ah, so you’re seeing the error in your ways,” he teased, losing the tension in his voice.  

I nodded. Then with a deep breath, I added, “I think maybe you should punish me for being so bad.”

This time his eyes really bugged. He sat there for a second, unsure of what to say. He glanced down, then back at me, as if he were checking to see if I were really serious, then back down again.

“I-uh Aoba, its alright. You didn’t do anything bad enough to be punished,” he said in that teetering way when he’s tiptoeing around an answer. He nervously ran his fingers through his bangs.

Determined, I sighed, keeping my voice low and inviting as I said,  “I don’t think I learned my lesson though.” He swallowed hard. “I think something a little more…physical may teach me.”

He started to catch on, his features creasing with doubt. “Aoba, I…I really don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why not?” I reached down and ran my fingers along his bulging erection. He trembled above me.

“I-I,” he sputtered and his face went red. “Aoba, please, I don’t know if I could—“

“Could do what?” I gave him another kiss.

“T-this.” He suddenly bit his lip as I rubbed him again, stopping halfway to fondle his heavy balls. “I can’t…I can’t hurt you,” he finally said on a breathy exhale.

I pulled away to look at him. He was staring at the pillows, shifting uncomfortably. I sighed and stroked my fingers through his dark hair. “You don’t have to hurt me,” I said, a little softer, letting my voice regain its usual timbre. “It’ll just be for fun. For the both of us.” He looked unconvinced, so I kissed him again. “Please?”

His eyes shifted and he opened his mouth, though he didn’t say anything for a moment. Finally, he sighed. “Okay, fine. But tell me when to stop alright?” he said and I nodded.

“Don’t worry, I will.”

—-

God this position was awful. Sure it always has been embarrassing to sit on my hands and knees while Koujaku mounts me from behind (just saying it sounds so…Animal Planet), but it’s particularly bad now.

It was because I had been sitting here on the bed anticipating some kind of touch for nearly 10 whole minutes with my bare ass poked up in the air. Which was only worse because I had already been stripped of the boxers I was wearing. I could feel them clinging to my thighs, holding my legs together like a pair of cotton handcuffs. 

That was when I feel the first touch. It was once I had gotten comfortable, well as comfortable as someone can be with their ass up in the air. I could feel the pads of Koujaku’s calloused fingers brush up the backs of my bare thighs. I trembled. “Are you going to apologize for trying to steal my coil, now?” Koujaku said, his voice vibrating through his chest, deep.

I inhaled sharply and my backside twitched with anticipation. I could feel the boxers start to slip further down my legs, one tug at a time, the open air lapping at my balls. “Mhn, Koujaku,” I mumbled against his wrist, for no reason in particular, just wanting to see how he would react to hearing his name.

And he reacted, for sure. He tensed up slightly, his breathing suddenly tense against my back. He leaned over me, nose nuzzling into my hair, and he murmured, “If this becomes too much, let me know.”

I blushed. “Don’t treat me like a kid,” I huffed, twisting away from him. Koujaku laughed a little, pulling away.  

And then, it came out of nowhere. It scared the living shit out of me and I released a loud gasp as pain shot across my ass.

“Ngh, Koujaku!” I whimpered with a flinch. 

Koujaku’s face fell. “Shit, shit, I’m sorry Aoba!” he grimaced. He grabbed my chin in his hand, twisting me around to give me a sloppy mess of a kiss. “I’m sorry baby, I’m sorry. I knew it’d be too much.” 

“Kou-ja-ku!” I grunted, jerking away. “Don’t apologize!”

“But I hurt you.”

“You didn’t hurt me, dumbass!”

There was a pause. “I didn’t? Then…why did you cringe like that?”

My expression twisted and I scoffed. “Cause you just slapped me!”

“Yeah…but it wasn’t too hard?” Koujaku questioned.

I sighed. “No, it wasn’t. It was completely…” I pursed his lips, forcing the words. “Completely fine.” 

Koujaku didn’t seem to know what to do with himself. We sat there for a minute in silence, before I Koujaku backed away once more.

And then, it happened again. Koujaku slapped my ass. Just as hard as the first time, along with the same pain that popped across my flesh in a hot burst. “Ah!”

He muttered another apology under his breath as his fingers rubbed at the spot soothingly. I grumbled. Being babied like this completely defeated the purpose. Koujaku seemed to take it to heart though because this time he spanks me a little harder, twice in a row now. He even cupped one of my ass cheeks in his large hand, giving it a firm squeeze.

It was humiliating. No, it was  _mortifying_. And yet, it was so…I can’t quite find a word for it, the way it makes my thighs tremble and my heart begin to race.

I hardly noticed when Koujaku went to sit on the edge of the futon. “Aoba,” he said. His voice was ragged and rough. He raised a beckoning finger. “Come.”

Huh?

“Aoba.” He says sharply after I didn’t reply. His voice was deeper now, more commanding than I had ever heard him speak to me in my entire life. “Come here.”

Normally, I would just ignore him. But, for some inexplicable reason, sensation rushed to my groin at the husky sound of Koujaku’s orders, and without a word I complied, crawling onto my boyfriend’s lap. In this position, I can feel Koujaku’s hot erection pressing against my abdomen. My own cock trapped between my stomach and Koujaku’s lean thigh. I squirmed in an attempt to position myself a little better.

“Now,” Koujaku said as he pushed my boxers all the way off my legs, giving me a little push so that my bare bottom was poking back up. “You’ve been a bad tonight, haven’t you?” I whimpered as Koujaku gave me another spank. It wasn’t like he was hitting me that hard, honestly. It was more embarrassing than anything else, knowing that these little noises seemed to turn him on. “Why don’t you explain how bad you’ve been, in your own words?”

I panted. Koujaku’s leg pressed against my sensitive tip, sensation shooting down my quivering cock. “I-I tried to steal your coil,” I said, facing getting hot. 

“Yes. Now, why did you do that?”

“Cause you have a weird photo of me.” I replied. He clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

“That doesn’t give you an excuse to steal, does it?”  I shook my head. He sighed. “Aoba, I love you but I can’t let you behave that way.” He took a handful of my ass, squeezing a little harder than before. I gasped. “Now, I want you to apologize.”

“I-ah, I’m sorry Koujaku.” I said. He gave my ass another smack.

“Say it again,” he grunted.

“I’m—ah, I’m sorry.”

“Again.”

“Mnnh, I’m sorry, Koujaku,” I moaned. This time he actually spanked me pretty hard. I recoiled and squeaked at the sudden pain. Seeming to enjoy that reaction, he did it again.  

There was a pause. I thought Koujaku was gathering himself but he suddenly lifted me off his lap and back onto the futon. He wordlessly directed me to bend back over, just the way I was before, his hands running up and down my bare skin. “Spread your legs,” he murmured behind me. Then the futon squeaked as he moved away. I could hear the sound of that all too familiar cap snap open behind me a moment later and I tensed, anticipating for the cool gel to touch my heated skin.

The first finger made me gasp his name. The second, I moaned. By the third, I was unable to articulate anything at all, just gaping as my body shuddered with pleasure. Even if we were playing pretend, Koujaku was excruciatingly gentle during this part, letting my body have its time to react to the intrusion. I offered him to be a little rough but he refused.

“I can’t help but be gentle at this part,” he replied as he pushed his fingers in, knuckle deep. God he could be so embarrassing! I opened my mouth to holler at him, but all that came out was a lame whimper. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmured as he pulled his fingers away. Even if he couldn’t see me, I narrowed my eyes. Typical Koujaku. He had to make every situation so stinking sappy.

“I thought I was bad,” I retorted with a huff, hoping to remind him of our previous game.

“You are,” Koujaku murmured. “But I can’t punish you. Guess it’s cause you’re so cute. 

I sputtered. “Koujaku!”

“What?” I could hear the smirk in his voice and I frowned. “Do you want me to spank you more, instead?” he questioned with a raised brow. I rolled my eyes and grunted, unwilling to reply to that. 

“Just get on with it.”

“With what?” He was really teasing at this point.

“You know exactly what  _it_  is!” I bit off. He laughed.

“Why don’t you explain for me?” I sighed, aggravated. I opened my mouth to retort, but he beat me to the point. “You know, if you keep being a bad sport, I’ll have to go hard on you,” he said. As much as he probably meant for that to be a warning, it was what I had been waiting for all night.

I turned around, making eye contact with him. “Go ahead,” I said with a shrug. This time his face went red. Feeling victorious, I wanted to watch him melt from embarrassment. “I think I still need a little more punishment.”


End file.
